The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Riley begins to fall for Ben's cousin Millie when she has to stay with him. They bond as Millie researches the stones that are clues to the Lost Temple of the Greek Goddess of Love. When she is kidnapped Riley will do whatever it takes to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! Well I started at a pure Harry Potter writer and then I started to venture out and in this I am venturing into National Treasure. So this is my first NT fic and yes I am a romance writer. It's my all time fave. I am really into the whole fairy tale aspect so just a warning because some people aren't very keen to it and nice to writers who like to adapt the fairy tale aspect. Other than that I hope you enjoy!

**Title:** The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite

**Summary:** With an already planned trip to Costa Rica, Ben asks Riley to be the guide for his visiting cousin Millie. Millie who is reading up on ancient Greece discovers that she may have found a clue to find the Lost Fortress of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Will the search for the fortress of the goddess of love bring these two together? Well of course, lol.

_**Chapter 1**_

All the students in the room began to applaud as Ben and Riley finished up a presentation for a survey class at NYU. Both men took their bows before letting the professor dismiss the class. They were both asked a few questions by students as they packed up their materials and made their way to catch a cab. They then went to catch the train back to DC. Both men sat quietly on the train before Riley broke the everlasting silence.

"So Costa Rica, what's that all about?" Riley asked.

"Well I was asked to speak to a group of archeologists for an afternoon." Ben said looking up from his PDA.

"An afternoon? Well then why are you going for 2 weeks?" Riley asked.

"Well I invited Abby to come along so I thought I would extend the trip because I think it would be a great place to propose to her." Ben said as he pulled a velvet box out of his bag. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow!" Riley said as he went to touch the ring, but Ben snatched it away.

"No way man." Ben said as he closed the box and put it back in his bag.

"So you are really ready to take the step?" Riley asked.

"More than ready." Ben said. Ben's cell phone then rang. "Hello."

"So, she is coming when?"

"Well I can't. I will be in Costa Rica remember?"

"Yes, Yes. Alright I will. Alright mom. I understand." Ben then closed his cell phone and let out a breath.

"Problem?" Riley asked.

"Umm yeah, So mom and dad you know hoped on a jet last week and decided to go to Japan. Why? I have no idea." Ben said shaking his head. "The issue is my mom forgot my younger cousin Millie is supposed to be visiting and arriving the day I leave to Costa Rica. This trip has been planned for a while and now I have to find out something to do."

"Sucks." Riley said as he went back to typing on his laptop.

"Riley." Ben said.

"Yeah." Riley said looking up.

"Would you like show my cousin around you know a good time for me until I get back from Costa Rica?" Ben asked.

"Show her a good time. What take her to the carnival?" Riley asked.

"Whatever. Just until I get back. Can she stay at your place and be your guest? Just until I get back?" Ben asked.

"Two weeks?" Riley asked.

"Two." Ben said.

"Please don't tell me she is not like 12 and will be running around my place playing Britney Spears all day." Riley said with a horrified look on his face.

"No, she is pretty close to your age I'd say she is at the youngest 25." Ben said.

"Ok I guess." Riley said.

Three days later Riley stood in Ben's driveway as Ben packed the luggage into the car. He wasn't completely sure about having Ben's cousin stay with him for two weeks, but Ben was his friend and he was going to do his best.

"Ques-Que-Question." Riley huffed as he lifted an extremely heavy piece of luggage into the car.

"Yeah." Ben said as he threw and even large piece into the car with no problem.

"What does your cousin look like anyways?" Riley asked.

"Umm. I haven't seen her in years. I think I may have a recent picture." Ben said before jogging into the house. Riley leaned against the car while he waited. About 5 minutes later Ben came back out with a small floral scrapbook.

"Nice flower book." Riley said with a laugh.

"It's my moms." Ben said. "Here she is." He pointed to a picture of a girl in a cap and gown. She had a huge smile with crooked teeth and braces. She looked to have an awkward placed ponytail on the side of her head.

"Okay." Was all Riley managed to say.

Ben then slipped the picture from under its plastic and handed it to Riley who looked at the picture with a look on his face as if he had drank spoiled milk.

"Millicent Franklin." Ben said.

"I'm ready." Abby said as she jogged out of the house with the last of the luggage.

"Alright let's go." Ben said as he opened the passenger door for Abby who waved goodbye to Riley and stepped into the car. Ben walked around to the driver side. "You better get going her plane arrives in a couple hours, but traffic is crazy." Ben got into the car, but the rolled down the window. He pointed at Riley. "You take care of my cousin."

"I will." Riley said as he waved Ben off.

-

Millie stepped off the plane and made her way from the gate down to the luggage area. She stood waiting for her bags. She tapped her feet as she waited. At one point a woman shoved her out the way to grab a luggage.

"Watch it." Millie spat with her proper English accent.

Millie crossed her arms as she waited until finally she saw one of her two luggage's come around. She grabbed it and sat it next to her as she waited for the next once. She placed a strain of her chestnut brown her behind her ear. She saw her second and final piece of luggage and grabbed it. She rolled both through the International Terminal. The Terminal was crowded with people and she wasn't that comfortable in large crowds. The day before her older cousin Ben had called and said that he wasn't able to pick her up do to an already planned trip and that his good friend Riley would be picking her up and she would be staying with him. As she made her way through the crowd she spotted a guy standing alone with a small sign that had her name on it.

"Hello are you Riley?" she asked.

"Yes and you must be a fan of my book." He said.

"No, but I am Ben's cousin and you are here to pick me up right?" she asked.

"You're not Millicent." He said.

"Yes I am. I think I know who I am." She sat at once.

"You can't be." He said.

"I am." Millie said as she pulled out her passport and showed him. "See Millicent Franklin. Resident of London, England."

"But you look nothing like the picture." Riley said as he pulled the picture Ben had given him out of his pocket. Millie took the picture from his hand and laughed hysterically.

"Goodness does he not have any recent pictures of me. I was 17 in this picture." She said with a laugh. "I hated those days." She said still trying to contain her laughter.

Riley blinked a few times as the woman laughed. "Well then are these your only suitcases?"

"Yes." Millie said.

"I'll help you with those." He said as he took one of them from her. They walked in silence as they made their way to Riley's car.

"Nice car." Millie said.

"Yep, my baby." Riley said as he placed the suitcase in the back. He then grabbed her other one and placed it next to the other one.

"Thank you." Millie said as Riley opened the door for Millie. Riley then made his way to the driver's side and drove them to his place.

**A/N:** So that is the first chapter! YAY! I try to update as much as I can, but when it comes to school it will slow down because of course school comes first, but for now I will be updating as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite**

_**Chapter 2**_

When they arrived at the house Riley had shown Millie to where she would sleep. His guest bedroom was totally trashed so he gave up his bedroom for Millie while he slept on his living room couch.

Millie sat alone in the bedroom and glanced around. She pulled out her laptop and checked her email. There was nothing interesting so she went online to check the news back home. She sat up on the computer until about midnight. She guess her excitement kept her from being very tired. She hadn't been in the states since she was at least 15. Most of her traveling had been done in Europe and some parts of Asia. She reached into her suitcase and slipped out a silk teddy night gown. She grew thirsty and slipped out the bedroom. Thinking Riley was asleep she left her robe in the room. She stood in the dark kitchen with a glass of water. At once the light came on and she jumped. The glass fell out of her hand and onto the floor where it smashed. She turned to see Riley standing in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Oh sor-sorr-sorry." She stuttered, but he was unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"No I'm sorry I broke your glass." Millie said as she began to pick up the larger pieces of glass and tossing them into the trash can.

"It's ok." He said.

"Oh shit." Muttered Millie.

"You ok." Riley asked.

"Cut my foot." Millie said as she went to attempt to manage her way around the broken glass.

"You're barefoot here." Riley said as he slipped on a vacant pair of tennis shoes and slipped into them. He then walked towards Millie and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the dining room. Millie held on. Riley looked at her and their eyes instantly met. He then quickly sat her down at the cluttered dining room table. He pulled out a first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Thanks." Millie said as he patched up her cut foot. "Let me help you clean up the glass."

"No it's ok." Riley said. "You get your rest." He said with a smile. Millie smiled back.

"Well then goodnight." She said before slipping down the hall and into the bedroom.

Two days had passed. Millie and Riley hadn't had much conversation during these days. Millie spent most of her time in the room on her laptop or reading. Riley either showed off his very less then perfect cooking skills or ordered out for himself and Millie. It was Friday Night and they sat quietly at the table eating Chinese take-out. Millie twisted her fork in her Chow Mein as she glanced at Riley's bookcase.

"I read your book." She said finally speaking.

"My book?" Riley asked.

"Yes I saw a huge stack in your room so since I haven't had much to do I read it. It was quite interesting and I enjoyed it." Millie said.

Riley smiled. "Well thanks." Riley was just staring to feel a little more conformable with Millie around. He was expecting someone completely different from her and defiantly someone not as beautiful as her. The sight of her standing in the nightgown stuck in his mind.

"I was looking at the books over there?" she pointed at the bookshelf behind Riley. "I've read a few of them."

"Ah yes my books on Ancient Greece." He said.

"I love to study Ancient Greece and Rome. I studied in Greece for a year and it was wonderful. I learned so much. I want to go back very soon." Millie said.

"What was your main study of?" Riley asked.

"There are so many things." Millie said with a laugh. "I'm into so much. I studied some mythology, some paleontology, and other things. Umm, computer science. I can go on an on."

"That's a lot." Riley said.

"Yes, but I love it. I double majored in archeology and computer science and I did a minor study in mythical studies." Millie said before sipping up a noodle.

"So I am supposed to be showing you a good time so what would you like to do?" Riley asked.

"Well I saw all the D.C things when I was 15. You know the white house, Lincoln memorial, etc, etc." she said.

"So I guess we are going to have to find something more interesting." Riley said as he tapped his finger on the table. "I got it. There is an Ancient Greece exhibit opening up at a local museum. How about a trip?"

"Sounds nice. I'd love to go." Millie said as she sat her fork down. "Thanks for dinner it was marvelous."

"Great! By the way how is your foot?" he asked.

"Good thanks for patching it up and I am still really sorry for breaking your glass." She said as she picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen.

"No worries." Riley said as he picked up his plate as well and also walked into the kitchen where Millie had started washing her plate. "You know you don't have to wash your own dishes?"

"You are being nice enough to let me stay here so I want to help out." Millie said.

"You're a guest." Riley said as he took the plate form her and started to wash. He smiled and winked at her as he finished the dishes. Millie simply picked up the sprayer and sprayed him quickly with a laugh.

"How dare you!" Riley said as he splashed her with the water on the towel. Millie then laughed and sprayed him again. Riley grabbed the sprayer and sprayed her back. Back and forth they continued soaking one another. They both sat on the floor soaking wet and laughing. Millie laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Riley moved a strain of Millie's wet hair from her face. At the touch of his cold fingers Millie shivered.

"Let me get some towels." Riley then said as he stood. He returned moments later where he playfully threw a towel at Millie who smiled.

They worked together to dry the water from the floor and the counters. Millie was standing from the floor when she slipped in a small puddle that they missed. She fell into Riley's arms. They starred one another in the eyes and inched closer to one another. They were a split second away from kissing then Riley's phone rang. Both of them jumped. He quickly helped Millie back to her feet where she took a vacant towel from the counter and began to dry the puddle from the floor. Millie finished and walked out of the kitchen to see Riley on the phone in the living room. Millie slipped down the hall and into the bedroom where she changed out of her wet clothes. She smiled to herself as she ran her hand over where his hand had touched her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying the fic so far. Don't be shy to leave a REVIEW!

_**Chapter 3**_

Millie sat in the car as they drove to the museum. There hadn't been much discussion at breakfast where they both sat at the table in silence. Millie looked out the window, but she wasn't focused on what was outside. Her mind kept slipping back to the night before and them being extremely close to kissing. As a kid she had remembered her cousin being a complete geek, but she had no place to talk since she was as well, but with the way he was she expected his friend to be quite unattractive. She couldn't believe how attracted she was to Riley. Every time they accidentally touched she felt shivers through her body. Most times it was hard for her to keep from blushing.

"So treasure hunting?" questioned Millie.

Riley slightly jumped at the sound of her soft voice. He glanced towards her, but then back to the road. "Yeah it's, well a rush."

"I bet." Millie said. "I did some small stuff in Europe, but nothing big or extremely out of your mind crazy like you and Ben."

"Well yes breaking into government buildings is a bit crazy, but it was our only way." He said with a smirk.

"Well you've done amazing things." Millie said.

They pulled up to the museum. Both of them walked in together. With it being a weekday there weren't the crowds of the weekend, but there were quite a few school groups with some kids that looked to be as young as 8. Walking through the exhibits they quietly discussed some of them. Millie stopped at a statue of a woman.

"Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love." Riley said as he read the plaque.

"Yes according to myth she was born of the sea near Cypress. The daughter of Zeus and the earth goddess Dione she had perfect features and that was known to be her only weakness. Her child Eros was known to be a cupid like figure. She is said to have walked the earth and with her godly powers created a love potion. Only 3 bottles were made and only one was said to be left, but it was left in a fortress. The fortress was lost and no one knows where it is, but it is thought to be in Cypress one of her favorite places." Millie explained.

Riley looked at Millie with his mouth wide open. "You know your stuff."

"Greek mythology is my specialty." She said as they walked along the exhibit. They stopped at a glass case where there were three flat plate sized pieces of stone with greek letters on them. Millie looked at them for a moment. She began to speak. "It was left for only those who can love. I leave it hidden for those only to find. The fortress my place of life and being."

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"That's what the stones say, but it doesn't make any sence. There are three stones, but the message doesn't flow from the second to the third." Millie said.

"Yes, there are supposed to be 4, but it is said that it was destroyed or stolen." Said a voice. Millie and Riley both turned to see a man hopping towards them. Both of them noticed the man only had one leg. The missing leg looked to be made a wooden peg like a pirate. The man was missing patches of hair and he had a patch over one eye.

"There are originally four?" Millie asked.

"Yes it is said in many texts, but one is missing. Many say it is the main part of the puzzle. From there the lost fortress can be found. This is where it is said the love potion is stored. Whoever would find this potion will be a billionaire." The man said.

"Amazing." Millie said.

"You read the stones." The man said. He squinted his one eye at Millie before speaking again. "You read Greek, girl?"

"Yes I studied it." Millie said.

"Interesting." The man said again squinting at Millie, but the looking at Riley.

"So let's finish the exhibit." Riley quickly said as the man began to scare him a bit when the man's one eye returned back to Millie.

"Nice talking to you." Millie said as she and Riley walked away.

During the rest of the tour Riley noticed the man not far behind with his eye still in Millie. Riley then put his arm around Millie's waist. Millie slightly jumped, but then she noticed the strange look in Riley's eyes. Riley made a small gesture towards a corner. Millie looked out the corner of her eye to see the man watching her from the corner. She then walked with Riley. They left the museum quickly after.

"That man was odd" Millie said.

"Yeah it was extremely awkward." Riley said.

As they sat in the car Riley put the top down. They cruised down the street and then it started to rain. Riley pressed for the top to close, but it wouldn't. He then pulled over and got out the car to help the top close, but it still refused. Millie hopped out the car and went to help him. The rain began to pour harder. After a few minutes they both managed to close the top. When getting back into the car Riley cursed under his breath about the interior being ruined. Millie smiled and covered her mouth not to laugh at him. They arrived at his place and they both hurried inside soaking wet.

"Wet again." Millie said.

"Us and water." Riley said. He walked to a closet and pulled out a towel. He handed it to Millie to started to dry her hair. Millie turned and smiled at Riley to looked out the window at his car and was yet again cussing under his breath.

"I'm sure it will be ok." Millie said as she walked over to the window and stood next to him.

"I hope." He said with a sigh.

He turned to Millie who had dried her face, but a trickle of water had fell from her hair onto her cheek. He took his finger and whipped it from her cheek. His hand then lingered for a moment as they neared one another. His hand then moved back into her wet hair. Nearing one another Millie's cell phone then began to ring in her purse.

"You might need to get that." Riley said with a whisper.

"It can wait." Millie breathed back.

Her heart was beating a million miles a second as they neared to one another. The lips touched and it was like electricity has surged to both of their bodies. Millie rested her hand on the nape of his neck and together they deepened the kiss. Riley moved his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Millie's cell phone stopped ringing and then at once Riley's phone began to start. It rang and began to vibrate in his pocket. Millie broke the kiss.

"You should get that." Millie said.

"No use." Riley said.

"You should." Millie said. She smiled and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Riley pulled the phone from his pocket.

"It's Ben. I'll put him on speaker." Riley said. Riley flipped the phone open. "Hello Ben."

"Hey Riley I wanted to see about how you are doing with Millie. I just tried her cell a phone a second ago." Ben said.

"I'm right here Ben." Millie said.

"Enjoying yourself and has Riley been good to you?" Ben asked.

"He has been a perfect gentleman and I am having a perfect time." Millie said.

"That's great. Well I was just checking in. We are about to go on a boat ride and I am about to finally pop the question." Ben said.

"Good luck." Riley said.

"Yes, Good luck Ben." Millie said.

"Thanks. Well I better get going bye." Ben said.

"Bye." Millie and Riley said in unison.

"I better get out of these wet clothes." Millie said.

"Yeah me too." Riley said. He moved and gestured for Millie to go ahead. Millie slipped past him and down the hall to Riley's bedroom. She pulled dry clothes from her suitcase. As Millie was slipping out of the room Riley was slipping in to get himself some clothes. Millie went into the bathroom and changed. She walked into the bedroom where Riley stood standing in his jeans and no shirt.

"Sorry I thought you were done." Millie said as she turned around.

"It's alright." Riley said as he slipped on his dry shirt. "All done."

Millie turned back around. Her wet hair draped over her shoulders. She grabbed a ponytail holder from the front compartment of her suitcase and pulled up her wet hair. Riley watched as she moved. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Millie looked back up at him and smiled. She walked over and sat on the bed where she pulled a book out of her suitcase. Riley peered over her shoulder at the book.

"That's my book." Riley said.

"Yeah, I am just about finished." Millie said looking up at him. Riley sat down on the bed next to her. "You put a lot of time and research into this."

"Yeah, too bad it didn't sell much." He said.

"I'm surprised it's amazing." Millie said turning to him and smiling.

"So I better get something started for dinner I guess." Riley said as he quickly stood. He walked out of the room leaving Millie sitting on the bed.

Standing in the kitchen he thought about Millie, but then he thought about what Ben would think if he knew he was hitting on her. Even though he tried to keep his mind off her he kept remembering the kiss they shared. Then he thought that he wanted to do something special for her. He stood in the kitchen brainstorming of what he could do and nothing was coming. He had never met a girl like her and to do something for a girl like her had to be special and not just anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks a lot to _**Tigger66**_ for the Review it is very appreciated.

**The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite**

_**Chapter 4 **_

Millie's eyes opened as they lay in the bed. Throughout the night she kept thinking about those 3 stones in the museum. Sitting up she slipped her laptop off the nightstand. She went online and did a basic search for the _Fortress of Aphrodite_. All the information she continued to find was information she had already knew. Her laptop time was set on home time so she glanced over at the clock on Riley's dress to see it was 3am. After a while she became frustrated with what she was finding. She then found her way into the database for the Greek Museum Council where she started to look in dept and found something on the missing stone.

_Believed to be the work of Ancient Greeks the 3__rd__ of the four stones of Aphrodite's message has been missing for many years. It is of course thought that Aphrodite walked the earth as a human figure and that is when the hidden love potions were created and hidden. It is said she left the message for her descendents, but within that time the 3__rd__ and most reviling of the stones was stolen. Many think it was destroyed because the potion would be the most desired thing on the plant as if someone found the fountain of youth, but this of love. Though the 3__rd__ stone is missing many say you can find the message of the 3__rd__ in the 1__st__, 2__nd__, and 4__th__ stone upon close inspection. _

Closing her laptop Millie began to think about the message, but it wasn't coming to her. She sat on the laptop and decided to do further research. Waking up with her face on her laptop Millie sat up and stretched in bed. She glanced to see she had been asleep for only a short time. It was 7am and she slipped out of the bed. She placed on her robe and slipped out the room. Passing the living room she saw Riley fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs. For the past mornings the most she had eaten for breakfast was toast or cereal, though she wasn't that upset because she knew that Riley wasn't the best cook, but at least he tried for her.

Riley stretched on the couch. As she inhaled she smelled frying bacon and he heard the sound of frying in the kitchen. He sleepingly made his way into the kitchen where Millie stood at the stove.

"Good morning." Millie said as she placed eggs onto a plate. "That plate is yours."

"You didn't have to cook." Riley said.

"I wanted to. As a think you." Millie said as she placed eggs onto a second plate and picked it up. They walked together into the dining room where a pitcher of orange juice sat in the middle of the table.

"And fresh juice?" he asked.

"Of course." Millie said as she poured herself a glass. She sipped the juice and sat her glass down on the table. "I was wondering about going back to the museum." She said.

"Back?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah I did some research last night on those stones and I want to go back and take a closer look." Millie said.

"Alright." Riley said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "This food is awesome."

"Thanks." Millie said. "I do what I can."

"You're going to have to teach me a few things before you leave." Riley said.

"Be glad too." Millie said. "You need my help."

"Well thanks for letting me know my cooking sucks." Riley said with mock disappointment. Millie stuck her tongue at him playfully before going back to eating. Riley simply smiled.

By the afternoon the two of them were back at the museum. They made their way through the exhibits and then to the one on Aphrodite. Millie starred at the stones and repeated the message over and over. She shook her head. She then glanced over at a sign that clearly said that no photographs were allowed.

"I need a picture." She said.

"Take one." Riley said. Millie simply pointed to the sign and Riley went into thought. "I will distract the guard and you get the picture." Riley then strolled away and as he walked towards a door he suddenly slipped on to the floor. He screamed out in pain and people ran towards him including the guard.

"It hurts." He said as he cried like a 5 year old child. Millie laughed to herself for a quick second as she took out her digital camera and snapped a quick picture. She slipped her camera back into her purse and ran towards Riley.

"There you go falling again." She said as she made her way through the crowd.

"Mommy!" Riley exclaimed as Millie came. Millie tried her best no to laugh as she helped Riley up and they made their way out of the exhibit. As they turned the corner Millie was unaware that a hand reached into her purse and pulled out her passport.

"Mommy?" she questioned as they made it outside where she burst into laughter.

"I just wanted to see you laugh." Riley said as he looked at Millie who continued to laugh. "I just love your smile."

Millie stopped laughing and looked at Riley in the eyes. She then turned and made her way down the stairs. Riley followed as they made their way towards the parking lot. They bumped into one another as they made their way. Millie looked over towards Riley and smiled. Their fingers intertwined as they walked. Slowly they walked towards the car. Riley opened the door for Millie. Once in the car Millie put her SD card from her camera into the laptop and downloaded the picture of the stones.

"No on the database it said that the message of the 3rd is possibly hidden in the message of the 3 that are here, but I am not seeing it." She said.

"Let me take a look." Riley said looking. "Maybe letter's transpose." He said. "It's still not making any sense."

"Well we can take a closer look later." Millie said as she closed her laptop.

"Yeah, so how about we get some lunch." Riley said as he started the car.

-

The building was hidden and possibly an old warehouse. The man with the wooden leg limped his way through the halls. The sound of his leg hitting the floor echoed through the vacant halls. He walked through a door and into a room filled with computers. There were at least 5 people in the room. They all turned his way as he walked in the room. He limped to a man sitting at a desk who sat with a finger twirling through a beard.

"So?" the man with the beard asked.

"I've been steaking out the museum." The man with the wooden leg said.

"I know that Dragsten I set you to the task." Growled the man with the beard.

"Yes Justin, but there is something I found." Dragsten said.

"So go ahead." Justin said as he sat back in his chair.

"There was a girl there yesterday and she read the stones. She reads Greek and she knew much of the Goddess. So today she was back at the stones. She was there with a man both times, but today he created a diversion for her to take a picture of the stones before they left." Dragsten said.

"So who is this girl?" Justin asked.

"A Millicent Franklin of London." Dragsten said as he pulled her passport from his pocket.

"Jennifer." Justin said as he turned in his chair and towards a woman who sat on an a computer in the corner. "Do a search for a Millicent Franklin resident of London, England."

"Yes, sir." Jennifer said. "Millicent Emily Franklin the daughter of a Collin and Heather Franklin. Heather is the sister of Emily Appleton the mother of Benjamin Gates."

"Benjamin Gates, the treasure hunter." Justin said. "Interesting."

"Quite." Dragsten said.

"Though Gates is in Costa Rica." Justin said as he turned back to Dragsten. "I wonder who the man was."

"He was young." Dragsten said. "Dark brown hair." Justin then at once turned towards a man at the computer next to Jennifer.

"Max please get me the surveillance cameras from the museum?" Justin said.

"Got it sir." Max said only about a minute later. He brought the picture up on a large screen where they watched Riley and Millicent look at the exhibit. They zoomed into Riley.

"That is Gates little Assistant friend, Riley Poole." Justin said.

"These two could get in the way of our plans and that girl could be a help to our cause. We need that girl." Justin growled.

"Max and Tristan you will obtain Millicent Franklin for me. You have 24 hours." Justin said.

-

Millie and Riley laughed as they sat on the couch together watching a movie. Riley moved closer to Millie and he placed an arm around her shoulder. Millie then found herself snuggling into his arms. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled before watching the movie.

"So what will our plans be for next week?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Millie said as she turned to him. Riley placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. Millie closed her eyes and opened them back up. They starred in one another's eyes.

"How long are you here?" Riley asked.

"Six weeks." Millie said. Riley moved her hair from her face. He then shook his hand and moved his arm from around her. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Riley said.

"For what?" Millie asked.

"Well you are my guest. Ben trusted me with taking care of your for the first two weeks of your visit and here I am hitting on you." He said as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I hope you don't feel like I am trying to take advantage of your trust."

"I don't feel that way. I like you Riley. I really do." Millie said happily and with a smile. "You're a sweet guy and I would rather be no where else." Millie inched closer and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're a great guy."

Riley looked taken aback as he looked into Millie's eyes. Millie smiled. Riley then placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. As the kiss deepened he slipped an arm around her waist. Millie moved towards him and placed an arm around his neck. They together leaned onto the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite**

_**Chapter 5**_

The sun peeked through the window. Millie squinted as she opened her eyes. She moved a bit and felt the body behind her. She and Riley had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked towards him where he opened his eyes and smiled. Millie wiggled from his arms and sat up. Before standing she leaned down and kissed him. She then stood and made her way into the kitchen where she started breakfast. Riley walked into the kitchen wiping his eyes. As Millie mixed the pancake mix he wrapped his arms around her. Millie smiled as his lips met her neck and she laughed.

"Riley." She said with a laugh. She sat down the bowl and turned towards him where she kissed him. "So do you want breakfast or not?

"Of course I want breakfast." He said before kissing her again.

"Well let me cook." She said as she wiggled from his arms.

Riley took a shower while Millie cooked. He walked down the hall and into the dining room where Millie had just finished breakfast. He sat at the table across from Millie. "It looks amazing."

"Why thank you." Millie said. Millie quickly finished breakfast and went to shower. She came into the living room where Riley sat on the couch with her laptop taking a look at the picture she took of the stones. "Trying to figure it out?"

"Yeah I am still at a lost." Riley said as Millie sat next to him.

"Well there are little pictures around the edges. The people look like they are celebrating. There are many festivals celebrated in Greece and many in Cypress. There is a temple right there at the bottom of the 2nd one. It looks like a temple I saw when visiting Cypress. There are a couple that are dedicated to the Goddess." Millie said as she looked closely at the picture.

"Do any of the festivals take place at any of the temples?" Riley asked.

"Not sure I wasn't there during any of them." Millie said. "My brain hurts." She said with a laugh.

"Mine too." Riley said as he closed the laptop. "It's a beautiful day. What about a walk or maybe a picnic?"

"Sounds nice." Millie said as she leaned onto Riley. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I will get the picnic ready." Riley said.

"I'll change." Millie said as she stood and made her way down the hall. She returned where Riley had finished packing a small bag. "Ready?"

"Yes." He said as he picked up the bag. They walked out of the house together and walked together. They laced their fingers and walked slowly up the street. They walked for about fifteen minutes and made it to a small park. Together they made their way down by a small lake where Millie sat down. Riley opened the bag and pulled out two sandwiches.

"You are a good sandwich maker." Millie said playfully.

"Well it is my specialty." Riley said.

After eating they sat together next to the lake. Millie sat in Riley's lap and leaned against him. She starred up at the sky and then looked at Riley. He looked down at her and smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair. At once they heard a woman scream that a man had grabbed her purse. Millie sat up and Riley got up to run to the woman's aid. Millie wasn't far behind him, but before she could make it there someone grabbed her. The man who had grabbed the woman's purse jumped into a van and threw it out. Millie was thrown into the ran and the door went to close. As she was pulled into the van Riley started to run towards her.

"Riley!" Millie screamed, but the door suddenly closed. She lunged for the door, but was grabbed by the man who had originally grabbed her. She bit the man as he grabbed her neck.

"Damn you!" the man growled as he then again grabbed her. A fabric bag was thrown over her head and before she knew what was going on her hands and legs bounded.

"Stop!" she screamed with her head inside of the bag. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled.

-

Riley ran after the ran as it sped off. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket as he ran. He ran straight to his car and sped after the van. The van took a sharp turn, but as Riley went to follow a school bus came and she spun to prevent himself from hitting the bus. Once he made it around the bus the van was no where to be found. As he continued up the street he noticed red and blue lights behind him. He pulled over and jumped out the car where the police had drawn their guns.

"I have no weapon!" Riley shouted.

"Get on the ground." An officer yelled.

Riley obeyed and fell to the ground. He was then grabbed up by an officer, but the woman from the park went running towards the officers. "That man!" she said out of breath. "He helped me." She then said. "They kidnapped the woman who was with him."

"Woman kidnapped?" he officer questioned.

"My girlfriend. I was following them. Please the van was dark brown. Older maybe early 90s. The license plate was missing. The men were both in black. One looked to me maybe Hispanic and the other Caucasian. Both men about 6 feet tall." Riley began to recall everything.

"Ok I need you to start from the beginning." The officer said.

"I was at the park with, with, with my girlfriend. That woman yelled that a man grabbed her purse so I went to her aid. As my girlfriend came another man grabbed my girlfriend and dragged her into the van. The man with the woman's purse threw it down and jumped in the van. I ran and got into my car to go after them. There was a school bus and I lost them. I think they attacked the woman to distract us to get my girlfriend." Riley said as the officer sat him on a curb.

"Is there any reason they would be after your girlfriend?" the officer asked.

"No, not that I can think of. She is visiting from England. She is my friend's cousin. My friend is coming home from Costa Rica tomorrow." Riley then panicked as he remembered the call he and Millie had received that morning from Ben who said that he and Abby would be returning early from their trip.

-

Millie opened her eyes. She remembered the bag being put on her head, but then she couldn't remember anything else. Her feet weren't bound, but her hands were behind her. She made her eyes adjust to the dark of the room. It was cold and dark. It seemed like it was a room in an old warehouse. It was extremely cold and she shivered. Outside the door she heard footsteps and shuddered. The door opened and suddenly the lights came on. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see a figure walking towards her. There was something about the figure that struck her. It was the one-legged man from the museum.

"Hello Millicent." Dragsten said as he walked towards Millie who scooted herself closer to the wall and away from him.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"This." Dragsten threw her passport her way. "You are a beautiful thing." He said as he leaned down towards her and ran a finger over her cheek. Millie then quickly bit his finger.

"Stupid girl!" growled Dragsten as he snatched his finger. He then raised his hand, but there was another voice.

"Dragsten." Justin said as he entered the room.

"Hello Millicent." Justin said.

"What do you want from me?" Millie asked still shaking as Justin looked her in the eyes.

"Your help." Justin said.

"My help?" she questioned.

"Yes you can read the stones and you seemed very interested in them. We are looking for that fortress and think you can help us." Justin said.

"I can't." Millie said.

"Don't lie. I know who you are related to. It's in your blood." Justin said. He laughed as he saw the fear in Millie's eyes. "It's ok. We spared your boyfriend. You should have seen him frantic trying to get his girlfriend back. He is with the police now and your cousin is on his way home."

-

Riley stood as the door opened to the room he sat in at the police department. Ben entered the room.

"Where is she?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. The police won't let me out of here." Riley said. Ben grabbed Riley by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"I asked you to watch her keep her safe." Ben growled.

"Ben stop. It's not Riley's fault." Abby said as she entered the room.

"Thanks." Riley said as he went to catch his breath. Ben let go of Riley.

"So we've got to get her. So what were you two doing at the time?" Ben asked.

"We were at the park having a picnic. It all went so fast. I've repeated the story plenty of times." Riley said.

"The police have told us." Ben said. "My mom and dad are on their way from Japan."

"I'm really sorry. I, I just don't know. It went so fast. We were there having a good time. She was sitting in my arms." Riley said as he sat down.

"In your arms?" Ben asked.

"Well yeah." Riley began.

"What were you hitting on my cousin now?" Ben asked furious.

"We sort of. Well we were attracted to each other." Riley said.

"Attracted?" Ben questioned.

"Sure." Riley said.

"Let's just find her. I will deal with you later." Ben said as he walked out the room. Riley and Abby followed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank **iheartinuyasha169**, and **itsnotaboutlove** the Reviews!

_**Chapter 6**_

Millie sat looking around the room. She was brought into the computer room. Her hands were still bounded behind her. They had sat her in front of a computer. Millie looked around the room she was still shaken from the whole incident. Justin and Dragsten whispered in a corner. One of Justin's minions stood next to Millie with a gun to her head. She glanced out the corners of her eyes to analyze the room. At once she sneezed and she felt the gun pressed to her back.

"Sorry I had to sneeze." Millie said at once.

"Then don't." the man growled at her.

"Now girl we have something for you to look at." Justin said as he walked over to her and threw down a folder on the desk in front of Millie. He opened the folder and there were tons of pictures from temples. "These are all from Cypress at the temples devoted to the Goddess. Tell us what you think."

"I'm not in the mood to you know read." Millie said. At once she felt something hit her in the back of the head. The man with the gun and pistol whipped her in the back of her head. Millie groaned and glanced at Justin who smiled and pointed to the pictures.

-

Riley sat at his living room table with his laptop. He had hacked into a GPS tracking system to track Millie's cell phone. Ben sat next to him. Riley was sweating as he waited for the tracking system to find Millie. His fingers tapped against the table and his foot tapped on the floor.

"Come on, come on." He kept saying over and over as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You care about her don't you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she is wonderful." Riley said. At once the computer beeped. Both men looked at the map on the screen. There was a blinking green dot on the map.

"That's the old warehouse district." Ben said.

"Well let's get going." Riley said at once as he stood from his chair.

-

Millie flipped through the pages and began to falsely translate some of the writings. She was shaking the entire time. At once she felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. She jumped at once, but then focused back on the pages. Watching her surroundings she saw a very small piece of ceiling fall onto the desk. She didn't make any sudden movements not to alert the others in the room. She acted as if she needed to stretch and looked up at the ceiling where she saw a face in the vent. She noticed the face at once to belong to Riley. She wanted to smile, but she didn't and looked back down at the pages.

"It looks like the time of year they are trying to show might be winter. Maybe around Christmastime." Millie said as she noted the pictures.

In the blink of an eye there was an explosion. Millie grabbed the folder and everything went foggy. She was grabbed and she felt herself in the air. At once she felt herself lifted by arms. She opened her eyes to see Riley. She and Riley were in the vents. She quickly followed Riley through the vents. He helped her down a ladder. He took her by the hand and they ran to a black car parked in a dark corner. Millie got into the car and Riley wasn't far behind her.

"Hi Millie, I'm Abby." Abby said from the driver's seat. Millie managed a wave when Abby punched the gas. Millie held on tight to where she was seated. As they spun around the building Ben was being followed by two men. Abby opened the passenger door and Ben jumped inside.

"Duck!" Abby yelled as gunfire erupted from behind them. Millie ducked and jumped as she heard bullets hit the car. As they drove it then became quiet. Millie lifted her head back up. She was out of breath and could barely speak. Riley had an arm around her. Millie turned to him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Riley kissed the top of her head as she cried.

"It's alright." Riley said as he rubbed her back.

They arrived at Ben and Abby's place. Millie was helped out of the car by Riley. He held an arm around her waist as they walked into the house. Millie hadn't said anything the entire time. She was still very shaken up. Riley walked her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close.

"I was so scared." Millie said as she finally spoke. She pulled out the folder that she had taken during the escape. "They are after the Lost Fortress. They were having me translate these symbols and messages on temples."

"Lost Fortress?" Ben asked as he sat next to the couple on the couch.

"Millie and I went to the museum and they had that Greek exhibit. There are these 3 stones with messages, but one is missing and it's supposed to be the biggest clue to finding the Lost Fortress of the Greek God Aphrodite." Riley explained.

"The fortress is said to be where she hid the last of 3 love potions during her time on earth. The potion is one of the most desired things on earth next to the fountain of youth." Millie said.

"So what did they want with you?" Abby asked.

"While there I was reading the 3 stones. Riley and I were approached by this man. He had a patch over and eye and a wooden leg. We left quickly because he was well creepy, but we went back the next day because I did further research on the stones, but I guess they noticed my knack for reading Greek." Millie explained.

"I'm just glad we found you." Ben said.

"Yeah, thanks so much." Millie said as she snuggled into Riley's arms.

"So apparently the two of you got a little close." Ben said. Millie and Riley just smiled. "I would be upset, but I know Riley is a good guy. Only thing though Riley you are my friend, but she is my family. You hurt her and you will regret it." Ben said.

"I understand." Riley said.

"It's ok Ben. He has been really sweet. I've enjoyed my week. Now I have 5 more." She said happily.

"We are going to have to keep you safe though. I'm pretty sure those men will be after you again." Abby said.

"They can easily find me here and at Riley's." Millie said.

"We will have to get out tonight." Ben said.

"Guess we are going on a trip." Riley said.

By midnight they had left the house. Riley and Ben were able to quickly get into Riley's place and get some of Riley's things and all of Millie's. They made their way out of the Washington D.C area and were off. Millie fell asleep in Riley's arms while in the backseat of the car. Millie opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a warm bed with warm arms around her. She turned to see Riley fast asleep. Millie slipped herself out of his arms and saw she was in a hotel room. Looking out the window she saw a bunch of flashing lights. She at once noticed they were in Time Square in New York City. She closed the curtain and grabbed her arm as a sharp pain stung her arm.

"Ouch." She muttered.

"Mil." Millie turned to see Riley sitting up in the bed. Millie walked to the bed and sat next to him where he wrapped his arm around her.

"So New York?" Millie questioned.

"Yeah. This was the only hotel that we could find a room at quickly and this late at night." Riley said as sat up and kissed her cheek. Millie leaned into his arms.

"Where's Ben and Abby?" Millie asked.

"They are one floor down." Riley said as he kissed Millie on the cheek again. Millie turned to him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Thanks for being great." She said.

"I will admit that when I first saw you I was taken away. I wasn't expecting you at all and so much I tried to put my feelings aside because you're Ben's cousin, but I couldn't help it." Riley said.

"I'm glad you couldn't help it." Millie said with a yawn. Riley scooted over and pulled Millie into the bed next to him. Millie turned towards him and laid her head on the same pillow. She smiled at Riley and kissed him once more before finally drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I would like to give a huge thanks to **TwilightxLove02** and **Emma718** for the AWESOME Reviews!

I am really enjoying writing this fic. Once I finish I think I will do a sequel. I already have the story for the sequel in my head so be ready!

_**Chapter 7**_

The morning didn't take very long to come. Millie and Riley sat in the hotel café waiting for Ben and Abby who arrived soon after them. Millie was so happy to be eating since she was starving. Sitting next to Riley she felt completely safe and he was making sure she was safe by hovering over her and every moment. Millie turned towards Riley and smiled as he grabbed her hand from under the table.

"Alright you two, this is a bit weird." Ben finally said.

Millie and Riley both turned to Ben with questioning looks.

"Seriously, I've never seen Riley be all lovey dovey like." Ben said with a cringe. Millie then laughed.

"I've never had a wonderful girl before." Riley said as she turned to Millie and ran his fingers through her air.

"I think it's cute." Abby finally said with a smile towards the couple.

"You're like some teenagers. Love sick puppies." Ben said. At once Abby's cell phone rang. She stood up from the table and walked out of the café. Riley kissed Millie on the cheek.

"Seriously this is so weird." Ben said.

"They've arrested 3 men." Abby said as she sat back down at the table. "Last night after I told the police where they had Millie they went to the warehouse. The men were all there, but most escaped expect 3 of them, but they aren't talking."

"They want to get to that fortress." Millie said.

"Those pictures they were having you translate I heard you say something about a Christmastime festival." Riley said.

"Actually I lied. I wasn't going to truly translate for them. It actually was a festival and from what I could see I think it was Easter time. The festival of life and love it's a huge festival around Easter to honor Aphrodite. They say as the sun sets there is a red flash over the temple that is dedicated to the Goddess. Most think that is where the lost fortress maybe located, but I don't think so. I think there may be a clue to the fortress there though. This only happens on Easter evening though." Millie explained.

"So there is a flash of light?" questioned Riley.

"Yes it's called, Το φως της αληθινης αγαπης." Millie spoke in perfect Greek.

"Say huh?" Riley asked.

"The flash of true love." Millie then said.

"Well Easter is two days away." Ben said. "Who's up for a trip to Cypress?"

"One problem." Millie said.

"That is?" Ben asked.

"My passport I can't seem to find it. I think those men might have taken it." Millie said.

"I will take care of that." Abby said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I have friends at the embassy. We will take care of that missing passport. So let's get these tickets to Cypress and get ready for that festival."

Not before long they were all on a plane to Cypress. After they landed they went straight to the hotel and from there to the temple. All of them walked around the temple. There were guards in front. The group walked towards the door and all of a sudden the guards stepped in front of them.

"No Enter." One o the guards said in English

"Please sir we just got into town and I've been dying to see this temple." Millie said to the man in Greek.

"No." the man said in English.

"Thank you." Millie then said and in English. She and the others walked to the other side.

"What do we do from here?" Abby asked.

"Break in." Ben said simply.

"Break in?" Abby asked.

"We've done worse." Ben said.

Millie sat down on a stair and Riley sat next to her. He pulled out his laptop and began to forcefully type. There was a map on the screen and Millie suddenly noticed it was a map to the temple.

"There is an underground entrance." Riley said. He then started to look around where they were. "It looks like you enter from under that bridge." He pointed to a bridge which went over a small creek. Millie took out her iPod from her backpack and hooked it to the laptop. Suddenly the map to the temple appeared on the screen to her iPod. Millie unhooked the iPod. The four of them walked towards the bridge.

"Alright someone needs to stay up here." Ben then said.

"Millie has to go to translate." Abby said.

"I'm going with Millie." Riley said at once as he placed an arm around Millie.

"Alright Abby we will be back soon." Ben said.

"You're leaving me?" Abby asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well I would normally leave Riley, but he is a love sick puppy at the moment." Ben said.

"Okay, hurry." Abby said.

The three slipped under the bridge. All of them pressed against the wall to find the entrance. Millie pressed the wall and at once a stone moved. The three of them pushed the stone together. Riley flashed a light into the small tunnel. On their hands and knees they made the trip through the tunnel. It took them about ten minutes before they were in a clearing where they could stand up.

"We're in the temple." Millie said. Millie began to flash her light over the walls in looking for any writing. At once she came across a spot where you could see that there were four things missing. Millie gasped as she noticed that this is where the four stones were once. She walked up the stairs there were against the wall. When looking up she could see the night sky. While walking up the stairs Millie slipped on a loose stair.

"Millie." Riley said as he saw her tumble. He grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling.

"The stair is loose." Millie said. Millie leaned down to the loose staid and as she looked something seemed peculiar to her. As she touched it the stair felt wet, but it didn't look wet. She then pulled on the stair and a stone popped out at her. "It's the missing stone."

"The missing one?" Riley asked as he peered over Millie's shoulder with the flashlight. "What does it say?"

"The light that flashes shows the way to the place of my birth. This is where my potion is found under the bubbles of the sea." Millie read aloud.

"So?" Riley questioned.

"The flash of true love flashes and it points in the direction of where she was born. Remember I said she was born of the sea. It is said she was born through bubbles or foam off the island, but no one knows exactly where. The flash points the way and under the sea is where the fortress can be found." Millie explained.

"I guess we will be enjoying an Easter festival." Ben said.

"Voices, there." Said the voice of a man.

"The guards." Millie whispered.

The three of them hurried into the tunnel. Mille was between Ben and Riley. They all exited from under the bridge and made their way up to where Abby was. The four of them walked quickly past the temple where the guards were looking around for what they heard inside. Making their way back to the hotel they went into a restaurant for dinner. Riley held onto Millie as they made their way upstairs.

"I've gotten you two a room with two beds." Ben said.

"Thanks." Riley said with a laugh as he and Millie made their way to their room. Once inside Millie lay down on a bed and looked at the ceiling. She propped her head up to see Riley taking off his dirty shirt.

"I'm so excited." Millie said.

"You've got that rush?" Riley asked.

"Yes and I love it!" Millie said happily as she sat up on the bed and leaned over the edge to grab her bag. She pulled out her night gown and made her way into the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom with her robe over her night gown she sat back down on the bed she was sitting on. Riley sat on the other bed on is laptop. Millie stood from her bed an sat next to him.

"Having fun." Millie said as she sat next to him and then looked at his computer. "Playing solitaire."

"My favorite." Riley said. He closed the laptop and looked at Millie and smiled. "I've known your for barely over a week and I know I'm already falling for you."

Millie smiled and kissed him softly. His arms moved around her as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He laid her down on the bed as they continued to kiss. His hand moved and untied her robe. Millie moved and slipped the robe off her shoulders. His hand traveled down her arm. Millie shuddered under his touch and wrapped her arm around his neck where she deepened the kiss. Millie's free arm traveled up his toned chest. She then looked into his captivating blue eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Riley said as he held her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Of course as always I would like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed: **Tigger66**, **TwilightxLove02**, **itsnotaboutlove**, **XoXmegan.marie**, **EKsAnimeFreak** and **Emma718**. I can tell you that the sequel is going to be super because I have already written the first chapter.

_**Chapter 8**_

Justin sat at a desk looking very disappointed. The girl had gotten away and she know what he was after. The plan had been to kill her once they were finished with her, but she was alive. Two of his men had been arrested so now he had to lie low and wait for his men to bring him word of what to do next. The door to the small room opened and a man walked in.

"We found the girl." The man said at once as he approached Justin's desk.

"And she is?" Justin asked as he sat up in his chair.

"She is in Cypress. Dragsten is in route." The man said.

"Nice job. We will have to get there as soon as we can." Justin said as he stood and walked to a window.

-

The streets of the small city were filled with people. Millie held on to Riley as they made their way through the crowds. There were dancers who danced traditional dances to traditional instruments. As you walked through you could smell all of the festive foods being prepared for the events of the day. Millie tried her best to control her breathing as they made their way through tight spots in the crowd. Ever since she was a little girl she didn't like being in large crowds of people and she was always extremely uncomfortable. Finally they had made it to a clearing and she let out a breath she had been holding. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. Millie opened her eyes to see Riley looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm alright." Millie said at once and reassuring Riley with a smile. "I don't like big crowds. I never have."

"So the sun will be setting in the hour." Ben said as he looked up at the sky.

"The festival is beautiful." Abby said as she watched the people walk around in festive costumes.

Millie and Riley stood together with their fingers lanced as they watched a parade pass. Millie leaned onto Riley's shoulder, but the joy on her face quickly drained as she squinted and looked into the crowd across from them. She spotted a man with a patch over his eye and noticed him at once as Dragsten who had helped in her kidnapping. Millie quickly pulled on Riley for him to follow her. They sat down on some stairs behind a statue.

"What are we going to make-out or something?" Riley asked playfully.

"No." Millie then pointed around the statue to the crowd past the parade. "The wooden legged man, Dragsten. He is here. I saw him watching me from over there." Riley took Millie by the hand and they walked along the parade until he spotted him as well. The two of them made it to where Abby and Ben were sitting.

"We have company." Riley said.

"One of my kidnappers. We just saw him." Millie said at once out of breath. Riley put his arm around her and held on tight. Riley pointed the man out to Ben and Abby. All of them watched every move Dragsten made.

"It's nearly sunset." Millie said at once. They all noticed that people had began to gather around the temple to wait for the sunset. The group of four walked over to the bridge that they had used to break into the castle by using the night before. They stood on the bridge with other people who had found it a nice place to watch the majestic flash.

"I believe it's possibly a piece of glass or a material like that. It is colored red and located at a spot that on this day it is the only time the sunset shines on it exactly to point in the correct direction." Millie said as they waited.

"There!" someone yelled as the sun got lower and at once there was a beautiful dark pink, nearly red flash from above the temple. The group watched the exact way that it reflected.

"It points south." Ben said.

"To the south of the island we go." Riley said as he picked up his backpack and held onto Millie's hand.

The four of them ran off quickly to a car. Millie looked behind them to see Dragsten wobbling close behind. There was a small ice cream cart that was unattended so she quickly took her foot and kicked it over. Ice cream flew out and onto the ground. Dragsten fell over the cart and Millie ran with the group. They got into the car and were off, but quickly were stuck in the traffic of people waiting for a parade to pass. Ben forcefully honked, but no one moved. Millie screamed as the door opened and Dragsten pulled her by the arm. Riley quickly took his foot and kicked Dragsten out of the way. He quickly closed the door and Ben locked all of the doors. Ben found a sharp turn and took down an alleyway.

"We're nearly 50 miles from the southern most tip of the island." Riley said.

"We have to get there before the night is over." Millie said.

"I'm on it." Ben said as he punched on the gas.

Riley looked over at Millie who looked shaken. Riley took off his seat belt and scooted over next to Millie. He placed an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Millie turned to him and smiled before leaning her head onto his shoulder. For that split second Millie had felt the way she did when she was kidnapped. It was the most fear she had ever been in. After finding this new life outside of her life back home in England she wanted everything to stay perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am having the most fun writing this story and the reviews make it even more fun. So of course I must thank everyone who has reviewed so thanks to: **orlisgirl04**, **itsnotaboutlove, TwilightxLove02**, **xxroxy-dogxx** and **Songorita**. Writing is just making me more excited for the sequel. I will be starting chapter 2 of that tonight or tomorrow night after my Harry Potter fan party!

_**Chapter 9**_

Standing upon a cliff the group of four looked down as the waves of the sea crashed against the rock. Millie could feel her heart beating in her throat as they looked down. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be thrown into an adventure so amazing and heart pumping. Living her entire life in England being very sheltered by her protective mother she would only dream of being in these types of amazing moments. The sky was lit by a full moon and the group made their way down stone steps that led to a small beach below. The wind blew Millie's hair in a variety of directions as they walked.

"I'm guessing we are looking for a cave." Ben said as they walked along the small beach.

"If there is one it can only be entered from underwater." Millie said as she peered around the cliffs and watched the rough wave's crash against them. "Aphrodite was born of the sea so it would be in the sea."

"Anyone up for a swim?" Riley asked as he watched the waves crash violently. He cringed at the thought of getting into the water.

"I'm guessing it's the only way." Millie said as she turned to the group.

"I have the snorkeling gear in my bag, but that's pretty much all we have." Abby said as she started to pull the gear from her backpack. All of them started to take off their coats as they prepared to go under. Millie pulled her hair into a ponytail. Abby pulled off her engagement ring and placed it on the chain of her necklace. Once prepared they stored their bags in a tucked away corner surrounded by rocks.

Millie shivered as they entered the water. The waves hit her violently. She turned on her flashlight and held her breath where she went underwater. She flashed her light around at the bottom of the water and on the edges of the rock. She was joined by the others who also flashed their lights around the sides of the cliffs. Together they all came up and made their way towards the cliffs where they held onto the walls. Floating in the waves a violent wave hit them all and forced their bodies against the rough rock. Millie shrieked in pain, but continued to move. The current in the water was exhausting all of them. Once around a cliff they all went back down underwater to look for an entrance to a cave. Riley flashed is light at the others and then pointed it to a large black hole in the side of the cliff. All of them made their way down to the hole and flashed the lights inside to find that it went further in. Ben signaled for them to go above water and they all came up. Millie instantly inhaled the air with a gasp.

"So are we going to go in?" Abby asked. The group just nodded before all taking their breath and going down. The current beat their bodies as they swam down to the black hole and inside the hole. At once Millie was grabbed up by a current and it slammed her into the roof of the dark cave. She had instantly become very dizzy and she started to choke. Suddenly everything went black.

Opening her eyes Millie found herself breathing. Her body was soaking wet and it ached. Looking around she saw Riley leaning over her. He smiled as she looked into his eyes. Millie slowly sat up, but became very dizzy quickly. She kept her head down on the ground.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes. You hit your head while we entered the cave. Quickly as we could we made it in the cave and got you to breathe. You had opened your eyes for a moment, but you drifted back out. I was so worried." He said as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Give yourself a minute before trying to sit up." Abby said as she walked over to Millie who simply nodded.

After a few moments Riley and Abby helped Millie stand. Millie flashed her light around the cave. The inside was beautiful with crystals along the walls. They found their way through a hole and at once there was a pink flash as Millie flashed her light along the hole. She walked ahead of the group and she kept flickering her light to keep getting the flash. Once at the end the area was huge and in the middle was a large statue of the Goddess Aphrodite. Millie gasped as she came upon the statue. The others quickly came through and stood in awe of the statue.

"This is it!" Millie said excitedly. She flashed her light along the statue to find where the flash had come from. At once in the hand of the Goddess she saw the flash. Millie slowly made her way towards the statue with the others not far behind. In the hand of Aphrodite was a small vial filled with a pink liquid. Millie ran her fingers over the vial.

"The last love potion of Aphrodite." Riley said as he approached Millie.

"Amazing." Abby and Ben said in unison.

"What now?" Riley asked.

"I don't want to take it." Millie said at once and then turning to the others. "It's something sacred to those who believe in her and to the people of the land. It's their secret and plus people would kill for this potion."

"True." Abby said.

"Then we leave it." Ben said.

"Leave it?" questioned Riley who looked at everyone as if they were crazy. "Do you know how much money that could be?"

"Do you know how many lives it would cost?" questioned Millie who stood looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh alright." Riley said as he gave in. "Well the let's go."

"Alright." Millie said as she walked towards the passage way that they had used to get into the area with the potion. At once she heard the sound of footsteps and in the blink of an eye she came face to face with Justin who stood in front of her with a gun to her face.

"Hello everyone, thanks for leading us here." Justin said as he grabbed Millie and stuck the gun to her head.

"Let her go!" Riley yelled as he ran towards Justin and Millie.

"No, No. Come closer and she dies right here on front of you. Now you don't want that do you lover boy?" Justin asked with a laugh. A few more men entered the room and all with guns drawn and ready to shoot. Millie struggled as she tried to slip from Justin's tight grip. "Now, now sweetheart if you don't want yourself or you little boyfriend to die you will stay still." Justin ran the gun down her temple softly as if he was being compassionate.

"Max get the potion." Justin said as he looked one of his men. The man made his way towards the statue of Aphrodite and went to reach for the potion.

"Stop!" screamed Millie. Max stopped and looked towards Justin and Millie.

"Shut-up girl." Growled Justin.

"He can't touch the potion." Millie said at once. "I read, I read that it can only be touched by a person who has experienced true love and hold it dear in their soul and I doubt Max fits those characteristics."

"Interesting." Justin said as he walked still holding Millie. Mille struggled to keep up with him as he basically dragged her wit him. Justin took her to the statue and looked her in the eyes. "If that is so, you take it."

"Me?" questioned Millie.

"Well yes you seem like someone who is all for this true love crap. Look at your and your lover boy I'm sure you hold it in your heart." Justin said. He then pointed the gun at Riley and smiled. "I want to make it interesting, you take the potion or I kill him."

Millie gasped as Justin laughed. She closed her eyes for a moment. With everything inside she couldn't have Riley be killed over it, but she couldn't dare take this potion which meant so much to the people who believed.

"I'll count down." Justin then said as he clicked his gun. "Take it. My hand is on the trigger now one, two." Justin pointed and kept his gun trained on Riley. Right as he went to say three Millie grabbed the potion from the hand of the statue. Riley lunged towards Justin to take the gun. At the same time Ben had went for one of the other armed men and had taken the gun. Millie threw the vial on the ground and it smashed into pieces. The liquid instantly was absorbed by the ground. There was an instant bang and Millie turned to see that Justin's gun had gone off. Riley fell to the ground with his hand on his abdomen. Millie jumped to him at once where she placed her hand over his. Millie felt the wetness of his blood fill around her fingers.

"No, no." Millie repeated. Abby rushed to them where she picked up the vacant gun from the ground and pointed it straight at Justin.

"I'm ok." Groaned Riley with a managed laugh.

"You're not." Millie said as she continued to hold pressure to his wound. Tears had formed in her eyes and were falling onto her hands.

"Don't cry. I'm gonna be alri." In the middle of his sentence Riley lost consciousness.

"No Riley you've got to wake up." She said at once as she took one of her hands and slapped his face. "Wake up!" she screamed.

Abby and Ben had round up the men and bound them together and to the statue. The two of them came to Riley and Millie's aid.

"We've got to get him out of here." Ben said.

"He won't be able to handle the water." Abby said at once.

"It's the only way. He is going to die if we don't get him out." Ben said as he went to pick Riley up from the ground. Millie still held her hand to his wound as they made their way through the cave. They arrived where the water was. "You girls go and I will have him straight behind."

Millie simply nodded as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She and Abby lowered themselves into the water. They fought the current as they made their way through the underwater cave. Once out of the wave they floated to the surface of the water. Millie held onto the cliffs as she waited for Ben. It was as if it was an eternity until she saw Riley's body come above water. The cold water had woken him up and he was groaning in pain. Abby and Ben held onto Riley as they fought the violent waves to the beach. Millie ran straight to their bags to get a cell phone to call for help.

A/N: I think that is the most action I have ever written and I had a rush while writing! That was super fun. I'm going to write the next chapter really really soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: **TwilightxLove02**,

Chapter 10

The night had been the longest in Millie's life. She now found herself sitting in a hospital room in a chair. Lying in the bed was Riley who was still asleep after coming out of surgery. Millie watched as his chest moved up and down. The scenes from the night continued to replay over and over in her head. They were able to get emergency cruises out to where they were. Riley was airlifted to the nearest hospital. When law enforcement arrived they used divers to go into the cave and arrest Justin and his men. As soon as they could leave Millie, Ben, and Abby went straight to the hospital where Riley was in surgery to remove the bullet. The doctor told them that Riley was very lucky that the bullet didn't do any damage. Once he was out of surgery they let Millie into the room. The sun was now peering through the windows. Millie turned as she heard a knock at the door.

"Auntie Emily!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped from the chair and over to her aunt who held her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay darling." Emily said as held onto her niece for a moment. When she let go her hand went over her mouth a she saw Riley's body in the bed.

"He will be okay." Millie said happily as she turned to him.

"What on earth happened?" Emily asked as both women exited the room. Millie closed the door gently behind her.

Millie leaned against the wall and laughed. "You won't believe a thing."

"I've been through this craziness with Ben, just try me. When we got word that you were kidnapped Patrick and I left Japan and went straight to the states. There we found you were in Cypress and once we landed here we were told to come to the hospital." Emily said as she took a seat in a vacant chair in the hallway.

"It's a long story, but I am fine. I don't think I will be going out hunting treasure anytime soon though." Millie said with a laugh.

"When I called your mother she was terrified." Emily said. Millie gasped and her face fell.

"Oh, God. Mother is going to die." Millie said at once when she thought of her mother.

"I told her I could call her when I got here. You are fine so she will be relieved, but other than that how was your week well besides being kidnapped and all that?" Emily asked. Millie took a seat in the chair next to her and smiled.

"I fell in love." Millie said at once.

"Fell in love?" questioned Emily who looked at Millie who just held a smile on her face. "With who?"

"Riley." Millie said happily.

"Riley, Riley Poole?" she then questioned.

"Yes. I don't know he was just so sweet to me and we have so much in common and just spending time with him made me smile. We would be sitting in the same room and I just felt totally wonderful. He saved my life and I don't know I just feel great." Millie hugged herself as she spoke. She thought of how great it felt to have his arms wrapped around her, but then the pain of seeing him be shot hit her at once.

"I can tell. I know love when I see it." Emily as she hugged her niece.

"I can't wait until he is well. The next 5 weeks are going to be amazing. I was thinking of staying longer in the states though. Especially with Riley being shot he is going to need some help as he heals." Millie said as she turned and looked through the window into his room. She watched him as he slept.

"Well I am going to go call your mother and let her know you are absolutely fine." Emily said as she stood. "You go in there and wait for Riley to wake up. I'm sure he will be trilled to see you're okay."

Millie also stood and hugged her aunt. "Thanks."

Millie made her way back into the hospital room. She sat back into her chair and watched as birds flew around outside of the window. She placed her hand over his hand and at once she felt his hand move. His hand them grabbed her hand into his. She watched as his head turned towards her and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Hey." He managed to say.

"Hey." Millie said happily as she scooted her chair closer to the bed. Riley moved, but he cringed in pain. "Don't move too much. You're barely out of surgery."

"As long as you are okay." He aid as he ran his hand down the side of her face. Millie smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm great, but I was very worried about you." Millie said. She sniffed back the tears that kept trying to come out. A single tear fell from her eye. Riley took his hand and wiped it away.

"I'm alright and just glad to be alive. So don't cry." He said as he again wiped another tear. "I've had the greatest adventure and it had nothing to do with finding any type of treasure or traveling the world. It was after only a simple week falling in love and finding the girl of my dreams."

"I love you, too." Millie said happily. She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. Riley pulled her closer and kissed her back passionately.

"Hey love birds." Came a voice. Standing in the doorway was Ben who walked in the room followed by Abby who waved.

"Hey Benny boy. I think I am ready to run across the country now." Riley jokingly said. He went to sit up in bed and cringed. "Alright I might need some pain meds first."

"I told you to stay still." Millie said at once.

"Sorry, mom." Riley said playfully.

"You should rest." Millie said looking at him.

"I'm good." Riley said.

"You were shot. Listen to Millie you need to rest." Ben said.

Riley crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "Alright I guess."

**A/N:** Well there are maybe one or two more chapters left. I am still thinking about it. Feel free to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So here we are at the last chapter, but don't be sad because we are going to return to Millie and Riley in the sequel, which I have named **The Descendent**.

In the next story there will be more romance and a bit more adventure. The Descendent is more of a drama piece, but of course with National Treasure there has to be a puzzle and a mystery involved.

_**The Descendent**_** – Summary:**

Millie and Riley are just getting used to their new lives as parents when Millie's spiteful mother arrives and drives them both up the wall insane. A mystery has to be quickly solved when Millie and Riley's daughter Jessica is kidnapped. Can their marriage survive a kidnapping and the nagging of Millie's mother?

**The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite**

_**Chapter 11**_

Nearly 5 weeks had passed since the night in the cave. Everyone had arrived back in the states safely and they were ready to continue on with their lives. Over the weeks Millie helped Abby with the beginning of the wedding planning. Millie also was Riley's sole care provider during his recuperation. Nearly everyday Millie had to struggle with Riley for him not to over due himself since he had been shot. During those weeks the happy couple found themselves lounging the days away and telling each other how much they loved one another.

Now that these weeks had passed they now found themselves standing near a security line at the airport. Riley held Millie close to him as they stood. With everything they had been through it seemed just wrong for Millie to have to return to England. She stood in Riley's arms with her head on his chest in the middle of the airport. She had already cried the night before, but it was harder to not since reality had come and she was preparing to board a plane.

"You promise you're coming back." Riley finally said after they had stood in silence for so long.

"I promise." Millie said into his shirt.

"You have to because I won't have anyone to help me around and stuff." Riley said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ben and Abby will be there to help until I get back." Millie said.

"But you won't be there to give me a sponge bath." He said with mock seriousness. Millie laughed and hit him playfully on the back as she refused to move out of his arms. "Kidding."

"I know." She sorrowfully said as she moved away from him and looked at him. "I will only be gone for 2 weeks. I have to just get everything in order with moving out here and I will be back before you know it."

"Two weeks is a long time." Riley said with a pout.

Millie smiled and kissed him quickly. "It's not goodbye forever." She said happily as she snuggled herself back into his warm arms.

"Feels like it." Riley said.

"I know." Millie said with a sigh.

Riley then moved away from Millie and smiled as he looked her in the eyes. He ran a hand over her cheek. Millie smiled and slightly shivered at his touch. She placed her hand over his.

"I know you won't be gone long. I am going to miss you, but can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Shoot." Millie said. Riley then lowered himself onto one knee. Millie gasped and slightly screamed. Passersby stopped and watched the young couple.

"I met you 6 weeks ago expecting to be babysitting my friends cousin, but after a week I found that you were sent to me as the girl of my dreams and the only girl I ever want to be with until the end. In Cypress I nearly died and I did it all for you and I will do anything for you including face death." He then paused. "Again, but I wanted to know that when you come back that you will take my hand in marriage."

Millie gasped and smiled. She went to speak, but words were not coming from her mouth. Excitement had built itself up and her body began to shake uncontrollably. She nodded her head and she kept nodding as Riley took out a small box from his coat pocket. Inside of the box was a beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it onto her finger, but Millie was still unable to speak. She mouthed "yes", but the sound wasn't coming. At once she felt extremely dizzy as if she was going to faint and she held her compose and then words finally came from her mouth.

"Yes!" she screamed happily. Riley lifted himself from his knee and grabbed Millie into a fervent kiss. The crowed that had gathered began to cheer. Riley stopped kissing Millie and looked into her eyes. "I love you." Millie said happily.

"I love you." Riley whispered with a smile.

Millie couldn't contain her joy as she stood in the security line. Many people who had seen the proposal congratulated her in line. When she made it through the security section she turned to see Riley standing with a smile on his face.

"I love you Millie!" he yelled.

"I love you, too!" Millie yelled back before waving a final goodbye. She turned and walked her way through the airport to her departure gate. She sat and closed her eyes for a moment where the events of the weeks flashed through her head. The trip had been for her to come and see her family that she hadn't seen in a while and she ended up finding the love of her life. She looked down at the ring on her finger and bit her lip. From that moment Millie knew that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life and no matter what anyone said or did that happiness could not be taken away as long as she had Riley.

**A/N:** It was a tad short, but it was more of an epilogue type deal. Right after I post this I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel.

_**So in your reviews tell me if you liked this chapter of course and tell me what was your favorite part of the story and what are some things you might want to see in the sequel. **_


End file.
